up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fujimoto Emi
Fujimoto Emi (''藤本恵美,'' born on August 10, 1998) is a member of Japanese pop group NeXus and a former 1st generation DreamS Kenshuusei. She is also a member of NeXus sub-unit MoeDoki, and sub-leader of DreamS unit Dearly Stars. She is also a voice actress and model. Biography 2009 On October 28, Sugiura Asuka was chosen to be a DreamS Kenshuusei, getting through the Dreams! Kenshuusei auditions after failing to get into Polaris α, alongside 15 other girls. She was trained for two years and was one of the oldest Kenshuusei. 2011 Sugiura, alongside fellow kenshuusei members Yamada Ayumu, Akimoto Miharu, Fujimoto Emi and Fujiwara Kumiko, are chosen to form a new DreamS group called "NeXus". NeXus was started off as an Indie group, and was able to reach their goal, officially debuting on December 31 with "Koi no Shirushi". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujiwara Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, were to create a dance unit called SINX. On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, SINX danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVegaXus collaboration concert. On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu, called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDoki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "Magic of Love", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "MoeDoki" debuted on February 20, with "Ohayou, Mata Ashita". They are still active. She is currently the least popular member of NeXus. On April 10, Fujimoto released her first solo single, "Omoide wo Arigatou/MEGARE!" which sold 123,546 copies. She also dyed her hair black. 2014 On January 11, it was announced that she, along with the other members of NeXus and other DreamS and Hoshi members, will be the cast of a new DreamS anime that will take Butterfly Days: Season 2's spot when finished in February, called "Baka Nikki". It will begin airing on February 1. Profile *'Name: '''Fujimoto Emi (藤本恵美) *'Nickname': FujiEmi, Jimi, Fumi, Dancing Machine, DokiDoki-chan, Mount Fuji(moto), EmiEmi, Emimi, Emitan, Emicchi. *'Birthday: August 10, 1998 (Age 16) *'''Birthplace: Tochigi, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 170cm (5"7) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: DreamS Kenshuusei **2011-12-31: NeXus Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in NeXus:' 4 Years *'NeXus Color:' Lavender *'MoeDoki Color:' Purple *'Dearly Stars Color: 'Violet Red *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Leo *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Really shy and nervous *'Strong Point: 'Always smiling *'Favourite Animal: 'Bunnies *'Special Skill: Calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Dancing, playing with her bunny *'Favorite Food(s):' Roasted Seaweed, Sushi *'Least Favorite Food(s): Bitter Melon and Okra *'Favorite Colors: '''Pastel Colors, Blue *'Favorite Sport: All sports! *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for bunnies! *'Motto: '"If you can sing and dance, you can rock the stage" *'Looks up to: Satou Masaki, Sayashi Riho, Miyanaga Misaki, Hwang Suzy ' *'Favorite Song:' "WILD STARS" by Polaris α *'DreamS groups:' **NeXus (2011 - Present) **SINX (2012 - Present) **MoeDoki (2013 - Present) **Dearly Stars (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2011.07.14 The World is All One!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7eP8OruQ2c Songhttps://www.box.com/s/dgj91drx1r4mgrkmjtnn Lyrics #2011.11.11 GO MY WAY!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04LQ5cTmIcU Song Major Singles #2011.12.31 Change!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPy_jVDPn0U SongLyrics] #2012.03.14 We Have A Dream! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlN-jdFTz_Q Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zksj036f584sbv1i8hmx Lyrics #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Songhttps://www.box.com/s/p8huj70ejdb5o27yisgd Lyrics #2012.09.25 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.01.19 A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai/Kataomoi Factory https://www.box.com/s/ohb0kj39mka48cc9owom Lyrics #2013.04.15 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai/Mugendai Shoujo A https://www.box.com/s/g3x3a63zzd416aefoc21 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/tg7pvcwfllu0goq9h8s8 Lyrics #2013.05.10 Passionate Squall/Wishes Hypocrites http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0vECMAYymg Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zvyyznm8voi52xe22nn7 Lyrics/http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SULPMBrc_q0 Song #2013.06.14 I★my★me★mine/Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru [Lyrics/Lyrics ] #2013.07.20 Up Up Typhoon/C.P.U?! #2013.08.23 Shekimeki/Kamisama Yayaya https://app.box.com/shared/y0a2plrpveufro7w43z1 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/ugjkd5cd02iw9bb3kkoq Lyrics #2013.10.15 Enter Enter Mission/Cheeky Parade https://app.box.com/shared/sk3zr6xxeswsxvs2nrf0 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/shared/a6qx3exxacq43zd0mrln Lyrics #2013.12.31 Hikari no Kage/Kizuna no Yukue #2014.02.14 Switch!/Ai ga Bakadesu! #2014.09.02 Break out #2015.07.02 No Girls No Fun MoeDoki #2013.02.20 Little Match Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaIU-z9jQiA Song #2013.04.06 Ringo Ribbon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCnpE3n4xCk Song #2013.06.06 Ai Like Hamburger http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrNxmjqLhPw Song #2013.07.17 I'm So Free! (Ft. Akimoto Miharu) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYLZp7-m24 Song #2013.08.12 motto☆Hade ni ne http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vLtHwfl7k4 Song SINX #2012.06.02 Chopper☆Chopper/Maxstep Solo Singles #2013.04.10 Omoide wo Arigatou/MEGARE! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoUEG6vN1zQ Omoide wo Arigatouhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpMFeVeTDs0 MEGARE! #2013.09.15 Rain Song/Crow Song #2014.08.12 Kawaii Rave Dearly Stars #2013.03.31 Non stop road #2013.05.13 Pride on Everyday #2013.06.20 Planet Freedom #2013.07.17 GENESIS ARIA #2013.08.19 Ashita e no Kaerimichi Character Songs #2013.05.17 DAYS OF DASH DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ Polaris α and Vega β) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Akizuki Suzuna) Animes *2013.09.01 Illusionary Girl (as Suzuki Alice) *2014.02.01 Baka Nikki (as Hirasawa Ayane) TriviaIs the least popular member of NeXus *Is also the most underated member of NeXus and DreamS. *Is called Mount Fuji(moto) because she is tall. *Is known for her alto, ballad-like voice. *Auditioned for DreamS to put her dancing talents to use. *If she could be any member, she said she would want to be Fujiwara Kumiko because she wants to have a cool personality. *Is often mistakened as "Fujiwara-san" because of Fujiwara Kumiko's and her last names being very similar. *She and Fujiwara Kumiko are the "Fuji-twins" in DreamS & NeXus. *Is well-known for her straight-forward personality. *Wishes she had a bigger fanbase. *Wants to perform at Budokan and Kohaku. *Is the second tallest in NeXus. *Does not know how to swim *She is currently in her second year of highschool. *She is considered to be one of the fastest runners in all of DreamS, because she always comes in the Top 2 in running events at the annual DreamS sports festivals. It is usually a race between her and fellow NeXus member Akimoto Miharu. *She is regarded as one of the best dancers in DreamS (alongside Choi Hana, Miyanaga Misaki, and Akimoto Miharu). *Her rival is fellow NeXus member Akimoto Miharu. Category:NeXus Category:Births in 1998 Category:August Births Category:1st Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Category:MoeDoki Category:Dearly Stars